Ball Gown Sunset
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is given a ball gown by Rarity, but it's been a handful for her when she is trying to get to school. Sunset learns that it's alright to be honest with her feelings, even among friends. And also authored by crafordbrian17


In her bedroom, Sunset is taking a brown box upstairs to her bedroom.

Sunset looks at the note attached the box.

It reads, "Hello darling, I have made you the most gorgeous dress. I want you to wear it at school today, so that everyone can see it. I hope you will like it.

Rarity."

Sunset goes in her room and to her bed as she asks herself, "Hmm, I wonder what Rarity made for me that she really want me to try on."

Sunset puts the box on her bed and uses the knife to slice the tape sealing the opening. Once she cuts the tape from the side and above, she opens the box to see what Rarity has made. When she opens it, she is surprised to see a blue ball gown. She takes the gown out to reveal it.

The dress is blue and white, and is very big, round, and puffy. Suddenly, the dress pops out of the box like a muffin top in a oven. Then sticks out of the box as it shows the blue and white top of the dress.

"Rarity sure did a good job with the dress. It looks very nice," Sunset says to herself.

Sunset takes out of the box so she can change.

After changing her clothes, Sunset looks at the mirror to see the beautiful blue gown she is wearing on the reflection. Sunset turns herself around as she admires the dress.

Sunset looks at the clock, and says, "I better get going. School is going to start soon."

Sunset begins to walk out the door with her new ball gown. She grabs her backpack from the bed and make her way to the door. When she tries to go through the door, she has been stopped by the weight of the dress.

Sunset pulls on the dress to get out of the door, "Come on! Come on! Come on! You puffy dress!"

Sunset continues to pull herself out the door as hard as she can.

"This dress is difficult to get through," Sunset says, continuing to push herself out.

Finally she is able to get out the door of her bedroom, but falls to the ground.

Sunset lifts herself up, and says, "Well, that's one way to get out. Now I just need to get out through the front door, and then get to school."

She then walks down the hall with her backpack in hand to get to school.

After struggling with the dress, Sunset reaches the front door. Sunset then begins to make her way through the front door, but ends up getting stuck in the opening. Sunset begins to push the dress through the door as fast as she can. Because the dress is wider than the door, it's hard for her to get through it.

Sunset grabs hold of the opening from both sides, and begin to pull herself. She continues to push and pull herself as fast as she can.

"Come on, you stupid down. I need to get to school," Sunset says, annoyed.

She manages to pull so hard that she pops out of the front door, and falls to the floor. Sunset sits up as she groans with frustration. She manages to sit up, and walks to the door of her small vermillion car.

Sunset unlocks the door with her key, and opens the door. She struggles to get herself and the dress in the car. She she is inside she closes the door, but the dress poofs around her inside the car. In fact, the dress is sticking out through some of the cracks of the car, and the windows that are partly open.

Sunset narrows her eyes, and mutters, "This is going to be a long day."

Sunset moves the dress so her arms can reach the steering wheel and the controls of the car. Then she gets the car to start and drives off to school.

At the Canterlot High, student parking lot, Sunset is searching for a parking space. But it's hard to do so with a dress keeping you from seeing from every ends. Sunset continues to push the dress down as she tries to find a parking spot. Finally, she finds a clear one, and parks the car.

After parking the car, she grabs her backpack, and puts her keys in the bag. She then opens the door, and tries to exist the car. But she ends up getting stuck on her way out.

Sunset moves the dress to her sides so it will be easy for her to get out. She struggles as she pulls the dress out of the car and out of her seat. It doesn't help that another car is parked close. Sunset struggles to get up and get her legs out of the car. She struggles as she grunts as the dress is getting her stuck in the car.

Sunset groans, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Sunset continues to pull on the dress trying escape, "Come on you dess! I didn't decide to wear you for me to get stuck around here!"

She pulls from the railing on top, and is able to stand up. Sunset continues to pull as she struggles to get into the standing possession. Finally, Sunset pops the dress out of the car, and moves between the two cars. She then closes her car and continues to move. Until she ends up getting snagged. She turns her head to see a part of her dress is caught at the closed door.

"You're coming alone whether you like it… or not!" Sunset struggles.

Sunset is able to get her dress out of the car and out of the space. Then makes her way to her school to meet her friends.

In the halls of Canterlot High, the students are walking around go get to their classroom, getting things to their lockers, and talking among themselves.

The door to enter the school opens, and Sunset enters the building. However, large dress has been caught into the door. Sunset tries to pull herself in, but she's having trouble getting through.

Sunset grabs the edge of the doors, and begin to pull herself as her feet pushes herself in.

Sunset grits her teeth, "This dress is starting to become annoying."

Sunset continues to push, pull, and shove through the door until she pops out of the doorway and into the school.

"Why do I agree to wear this dress?" Sunset mutters to herself.

Sunset tries her best to get up, but the dress is making it difficult. Finally, sunset is able to stand up, and walk to the music room to see her friends. As she walks down the halls, the students are either push or shove out of the way off the ball gown. Sunset sighs with an annoyed expression to see that this dress is becoming a problem.

In the music room, Twilight and the others are getting things ready for band practice. When the door opens, Sunset begins to enter into the room. However, Sunset is having trouble getting inside this room too. She pushes herself in and pull with the door to get inside the room, but she is completely stuck.

Sunset turns to her friends, and asks, "A little help please."

Applejack and Rainbow get up and each take Sunset's hand.

"Don't worry sugarcube, we'll help y'all," Applejack says.

Rainbow grabs Sunset's hand and begin to pull. Applejack opens the other door and begins to push the dress in from behind.

Rarity cautiously says, "Be careful, you'll hurt Sunset and tear the dress I made for her."

Rainbow says, "Rarity, I think the dress isn't something you should worry about."

Rarity huffs with her arms crossed and turns her head. Soon enough, Rainbow and Applejack are able to pop Sunset through the door and inside the music room.

"Thank guys," Sunset says.

"No problem," Rainbow says.

Rarity walks over, and asks, "So Sunset, what do you think of your new dress?"

"It's nice, and uh, big," Sunset nervously answers.

"I knew you'll like it. If you're ready, we're going to start with band practice," Rarity says with a smile.

Rarity walks to the others to grab her keytar. Rainbow follows her to pick up her guitar. Applejack stay behind with Sunset.

Applejack turns to sunset, and asks, "You don't like that dress, do you?"

"Oh um, no, I actually like the dress really. Honest. It's just that..." Sunset says

"But what?" Applejack asks.

Sunset sighs, "It's too big."

"I think it's obvious," Applejack says.

"The dress is nice, but it's too big for me to move around. I've been getting stuck between the doors at home, the car, and the school. Not to mention, I've been pushing my classmates across the hall. The dress has been acting like a big pain," Sunset explains.

Applejack understands, "I get it. You like the dress but it's been givin' you a little bit of you trouble moving around."

"You got it," Sunset says.

Applejack shows a reassuring smile, "Sunset, I'm sure Rarity will understand if you tell her about the dress. Someone, you just need to give people criticism and see how they handle it. It's best to be honest with them, especially your friends."

"Thanks Applejack," Sunset says.

"No problem, sugarcube," Applejack says.

Applejack and Sunset walk to the girls so they can talk to Rarity.

Rarity turns to see the girls, "Darlings, we're all ready to practice. What is keeping you two."

"Rarity, Sunset has something to tell you," Applejack says.

Rarity turns to Sunset, "Really? What is it darling?"

"It's about the dress," Sunset answers.

"Yes. I do admit, I have done a fabulous job. There isn't anything wrong with it, is there?" Rarity says.

Sunset takes a calm deep breath, and says, "The dress is beautiful Rarity. It's actually one of the best dresses you made, but um… it's too big."

"Too big?" Rarity asks.

Sunset nods her head, "Yes. Ever since I put it on this morning, I've been getting stuck in the doorway out of my room, the building, the school, and the music room. It's also kind of got a bit in a way while I was driving, and pushed the students with them. I really do like it Rarity, but the dress is becoming a burden."

Sunset waits for Rarity reply.

Rarity smiles, and says, "I understand darling. The dress is elegant, but I guess making it like a ball gown is becoming a pain."

"Really? So you're not mad?" Sunset asks.

"Of course not darling. I'm glad you like the dress I made for you, and glad about you being honest with me about it," Rarity says.

"Thanks Rarity," Sunset says.

The two then pull each other to a hug.

Twilight smiles, "Looks like Sunset learned a little bit about friendship today."

"So what do we do with that circus tent?" Rainbow asks.

Rarity and the others, excluding Sunset are giving Rainbow glares on their faces.

Rarity calmly says, "I have more outfits for you to try on. Not to worry, they're more casual."

"Thanks Rarity," Sunset says.

Sunset then feels something touching her legs. Sunset and Rarity look down to see Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are lying against the puffy dress.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Rarity asks.

"I like to test the puffiness of the dress. It feels like a beanbag," Pinkie says.

Fluttershy happily says, "It's also soft as well. I think some of the animals might love it."

The girls roll their eyes and start laughing.


End file.
